All You Need is Love
by lilnewsie77
Summary: A very special Valentine's day with Tyler and Kathryn. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!


So happy valentine's day everybody!!!! Well, not yet but oh well. So I was listening to my "falling in love" playlist on iTunes (yeah, I'm that much of a hopeless romantic) and I got a bit of inspiration for a lil love story in honor of the most love-filled day of the year. So here we go!

Kathryn's POV

I sat on the ledge of my window, watching the snow slowly fall. I shivered a bit. I missed my mother. Every Valentine's Day before this, my mother would wake me up and pull me downstairs. Dad would be at the kitchen counter, making breakfast. She'd sit me at the table, next to Caleb who always seemed barely awake. She would then proceed to give us huge bags filled with what seemed like hundreds of small trinkets. Some would be pointless and just for fun, like bags of chocolate hearts or gift cards of some kind. But there was always one special gift.

I felt my hand go up to my neck and clasp around the necklace she had given me the year before. It was a key. The top of the key was shaped like a four-leaf clover but the clover was composed of tiny hearts. Inside each heart was a glistening diamond. I hadn't stopped wearing the necklace since...I couldn't even bring myself to think it. My mom had died only a few months before, killed by Chase as if she was an ordinary person, not the person whom I had looked up to since I was a child. It was still a hard topic to talk about. Caleb and I both had been trying to avoid the fact that we now had no parents whatsoever. Tyler had helped ease the pain a bit but nothing could truly bring my mother back.

And now tomorrow was Valentine's day. I couldn't face it. I had such a great time at Christmas because The Sons had distracted me from the fact that I had no parents. Now it was almost the day of the year that circled around the idea of love. I wouldn't be able to take it. Apparently Tyler had something special planned but I didn't think it would help me feel any better.

I scooted off the ledge and padded down the hallway in my socks. I knocked quietly on Caleb's door and he mumbled something so I took that as an invitation to come in. I had forgotten how late it was until I looked at the clock and realized it was 11:30. I began to feel tired. Caleb's room was dark. He was lying in his bed with his eyes closed. I poked him on his shoulder and, without even opening his eyes, he moved over and patted the space beside him. I crawled into the bed and snuggled close to him.

Caleb had become so accustomed to this ritual. It had started when I was little and was scared of thunderstorms. I would run into his room and jump into bed with him. He would calm me down and I would easily fall asleep. Now that I was older, I didn't do it as often but, whenever something bothered me, I knew there was always a spot for me beside Caleb.

I put my head on his chest and he put his arm around me. I looked up and saw he was awake. He brushed his hand against my face, wiping the tears away, before kissing me on the forehead. I lay my head down and went to sleep.

I woke up early the next morning but found myself alone in Caleb's bed. He was apparently already awake. I sat up and stretched, yawning. I looked around and decided to grab one of Caleb's sweatshirts because the February air was cold. My feet were actually freezing but I had no socks or slippers. I walked out the door and was about to go down the hallway but felt myself being swept off my feet. I looked at whoever had grabbed me and saw Tyler's adorable face staring down at me, grinning.

"Your feet must be freezing, love. Let me carry you." He then proceeded to kiss me on the lips and carry me downstairs and into the kitchen. He set me down on the counter and proceeded to hand me a mug. In it was peppermint hot chocolate with marshmallows, my favorite. He then busied himself around the kitchen, but not before kissing me on the forehead and saying, "Happy Valentine's Day Sweetheart".

"You too, love. Where's Caleb?"

"I asked him to step out for a bit. I wanted to be alone with you for the morning. He should be back this afternoon." I smiled.

"Let me help you." I went towards him and he stopped me, grabbing my shoulders and turning me around. He gently pushed me away.

"No way. I'm making breakfast for you."

"Well then, at least let me help set the table." I reached towards the silverware drawer but his hand gently circled my wrist, stopping me.

"Nope! Not gonna happen! You're not allowed to help. _I'm_ supposed to make this day special for _you_. And that can't happen if you're doing all the work! Besides, you're not allowed to go in the dining room. Your surprise is in there!"

I laughed and sat back down on the counter, watching him while sipping my cocoa. I had absolutely no idea what he was making. He wouldn't really let me get a good look. Every time I tried to peek past him, he'd catch me and start tickling me. I'd promise to stop if he stopped but I never did. Finally, he finished. But he still wouldn't let me see the final product! He told me to close my eyes and keep them closed. I did, figuring I'd be able to figure out what was going on faster if I simply cooperated. Tyler then came back and helped me off the counter. He proceeded to put his hands over my eyes and slowly lead me to the dining room. He finally took away his hands and I gasped.

The dining room looked gorgeous. Every lightbulb had been replaced with a red one, giving the room a pinkish glow. There were candles on the table and a pink tablecloth. There were streamers and decorations everywhere. I was so overwhelmed that I could only stand there in shock, my mouth open.

"Oh. You don't like it, do you?" Tyler asked, sounding like a crying puppy.

"No! It's absolutely amazing!" And to prove it to him, I gave him a long, passionate kiss. I finally pulled away and he smiled that amazing smile of his.

"Let's eat!"

He pulled out my chair for me and I sat down. I finally realized what he had been making. On my plate were waffles with whipped cream and strawberries. But the waffles were PINK.

"How did you do that?" I asked him.

"Ah, just a little bit of food coloring. Try 'em!"

They tasted exactly how my dad used to make them when we were younger. We ate and talked about random things but, as hard as I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about how much I missed my parents. I guess Tyler could tell because he kept trying to distract me. And it worked for a little bit. I began to really enjoy myself. We finished and cleaned up. I wasn't allowed to help with the dishes, of course so I sat there and talked with Tyler. And, no dish-washing is complete without a water fight. I was talking and not really paying attention to anything and I suddenly felt a splash of cold water on my face.

"TYLER!"

He grinned at me, the extendable faucet in his hands. I lunged towards him and finally managed to grab the faucet, spraying him continuously for a few minutes. He finally turned the water off and I laughed. He looked like a wet puppy. It was absolutely adorable. I ran over and gave him a hug, laughing as I became absolutely soaked. He then proceeded to push me towards the stairs, telling me to go upstairs and change into something warm and dry.

I walked upstairs and threw on a tee shirt and jeans. I then noticed that Tyler had thrown his sweatshirt on my bed, leaving me a note.

_Hope this keeps you warm._

_Love Always,_

_Tyler_

I smiled and pulled the sweatshirt over my head. It smelled just like him and was very soft. I snuggled into it and went back downstairs. Caleb had apparently come home and brought along with him Reid and Pogue. They were all sitting on the couch waiting for me. I couldn't help but smile and laugh. This was my real family. They may not have been blood-relatives, but they were the closest thing to family I had left and I had to hold onto them. I walked over and snuggled in between Tyler and Caleb. Tyler then proceeded to press play on the television. I had no idea what we were about to watch.

Pictures began flashing across the screen. There were pictures of me with all The Sons but also ones of me and my parents. The song "Bring it on Home" by Little Big Town began playing. Tears began to fall down my face. All these photos brought back so many wonderful memories. We sat there watching the video for a while and when it stopped we all just sat there, crying. Finally, we began to talk, telling stories of embarrassing and hilarious moments in our lives.

After a while, I excused myself. I needed to take a walk and collect my thoughts. Behind our house was a forest and there was an old path leading into it. It had begun to snow and I pulled the sweatshirt closer, wishing I had brought a jacket. I walked for a while, tears still falling, as I remembered the amazing times I had had with both my real family and the people I counted as family. It wasn't long before I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around. Tyler stood before me, smiling slightly.

"I just came to check on you."

I pulled him into a big hug and began sobbing into his shoulder. He held me close and whispered "I love you" in my ear.

"I love you too, Tyler."

I finally stopped crying after a few minutes and wiped the tears from my eyes. Tyler then put a small box in my hands. It was red and had a small silver bow on top. I looked at him questioningly and he opened the top. Inside was a beautiful ring. It was silver and had a pink topaz stone on it. I pulled it out to look at it closely. Inside was engraved:

_Tyler and Kathryn.__ Love Always and Forever._

Tyler took it from me and grasped my hand. He put the ring on my finger and smiled before pulling it towards him and kissing my hand. I laughed and smiled, and tears began to fall again. He pulled me close to him and hugged me. He then kissed me on the lips. After a while we pulled away and began walking back home.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kathryn."

"I love you Tyler."

YAY!!!!! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE!!! 3 And by the time I finished this, my entire playlist was done. It took me a while!


End file.
